


a thousand pieces of you and me

by orphan_account



Series: my fics [12]
Category: GWSN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Kang Minju is a Furry, Texting, What a shame, You're Welcome, and i will stand by that, anyway the world needed more gwsn fic so here i am, but miya needs a gf, even have a tag?, i am Going to make that a tag watch me, it's... too much, seriously how does anyone write seoryoung seokyoung seoyoung, seriously though seokyoung didn't?, stage names used for: anne to avoid confusion and miya to make one joke funny, yes i am regretting my decisions re: that last ship tag too, your savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which miya's schedule has room for two separate complaints about the same love life, in which seoryoung is tired of the dating-someone-with-sort-of-the-same-name-as-her jokes, and minju is a furry





	a thousand pieces of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> HI i hope this isn't Too ooc bc idk gwsn too well bc there isn't enough content for them!!! because kpop stans are COWARDS and too scared to stan goddesses  
title sort of from puzzle moon but mostly.. not from puzzle moon

Miya’s door is always unlocked for a reason.

She’s just gotten back from class, and she knows the high schoolers are off today. Instead of preparing one cup of ramen, she prepares two. 

Exactly on schedule, Anne bursts through the door without knocking and flops down on a random bed. Her knowledge of Miya’s schedule is almost disturbing. “She doesn’t like me,” she groans into  Miya’s roommate’s pillow. Anne is lucky that Sunmi is always busy with something or another, and is thus never in the room.

Miya puts one of the ramen cups on the nightstand. “She does like you. You’re just mean to her.” This is a rehearsed script; Anne comes in here complaining about Kang Minju at least once a week. As an afterthought, she adds, “Why do you think I’d know anyway? I’m a college student. I live off coffee and cup ramen and I haven’t kissed anyone in three years.”

“Because,” Anne says, muffled by the pillow, “you’re much older than the rest of us. Therefore you have the most gay knowledge.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works,” Miya says. She knows Anne isn’t listening. “I told a girl that I dissect people yesterday.”

“You’re majoring in biology. She probably thought it was hot.”

“She did,” Miya admits, “but then I tripped over someone’s coat and nearly spilled acid on her.”

There’s a small silence. “Yeah, I don’t know why I’m asking you for advice either,” Anne says, getting up as quickly as she’d fallen onto the bed. “Thanks, Miya! That helped a lot.”

“I didn’t-” Miya starts, but sighs. “Bye, Anne.”

Anne’s head pokes back over the threshold of the room. “Do you really think she likes me?”

“Trust me, I know,” Miya says. “Just be nice to her.”

Anne sighs, wistful. “You can’t really know… and I guess I’ll try.”

Miya rolls her eyes as soon as Anne is out of sight, manages to clean up the ramen that Anne had magically devoured, and erases all signs of the younger girl’s presence.

And then she waits.

Like clockwork, at the same time as yesterday and the day before that, Minju slips into Miya’s room- slightly less violently than Anne had- and sits down on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest.

“Anne doesn’t like me,” Minju moans.

Miya doesn’t have the energy to do anything but sigh.

-

**group chat: ** seo 2 and a random kid

**miya: ** how are the other babies doing

**seoryoung: ** they’re doing okay? lena and jingyi are up to no good, minju is oblivious, and anne is…

**seokyoung: ** anne is anne

**seokyoung: ** also did you imply that we’re babies too

**miya: ** sounds about right

**miya: ** also yes

**seoryoung: ** but we’re your friends and not some college kids because you are a baby at heart.

**miya: ** … you’re not wrong

**seokyoung: ** i’m still impressed that you’ve been in college for like 3 years and you still haven’t dated anyone

**miya: ** :( im working on it

**seoryoung: ** anne told me that you haven’t kissed anyone in 3 years either

**miya: ** that was an eXAGGERATION

**seokyoung: ** then what was your last kiss

**miya: ** why does it matter

**seokyoung: ** bc i want to make fun of you accurately

**seoryoung: ** that’s rude seo

**seoryoung: ** but also yes

**miya: ** fine

**miya: ** also for your information lots of people like me i just scare them away 

**miya: ** but it was seokyoung in senior year when she was questioning her sexuality and wanted confirmation that did not involve kissing someone who she actually wanted to kiss bc they had almost the same name as her

**miya: ** i did not initiate it

**seoryoung: ** … is this a thing that actually happened

**seokyoung: ** miya im going to kill you

**mysterious pretty roommate**

**sunmi: ** hey! i’m at the grocery store do you need anything

**miya: ** if you see more ramen maybe that? i’ll pay you back

**miya: ** just don’t get the fancy kind again

**sunmi: ** the fancy kind is only 50 cents more and it tastes better

**miya: ** they taste the exact same

**miya: ** also i need to save my money for student debt not everyone can be models

**sunmi: ** oh! that reminds me

**sunmi: ** my friend is quitting her job at a dance studio and i know you’re a good dancer, so you could apply there? it pays well

**miya: ** why do you have so much interest in my well-being 

**sunmi: ** a dead roommate would look bad on my record

**sunmi: ** also how do you know that i model

**miya: ** looked up “miya” out of curiosity and the first result in images was “stunning model miyane”

**sunmi: ** aww you think i’m stunning

**sunmi: ** but are you going to apply

**miya: ** idk maybe

**miya: ** but did you buy the normal ramen

**sunmi: ** [image attached]

**miya: ** … okay then

-

Miya pokes at the expensive ramen. Anne is behind schedule. (Sunmi was right, though. This kind does taste a little better. She’s still not sure if it’s worth fifty extra cents, though.)

Just when she’s starting to worry, Anne bursts into her room with a little bit less of her usual energy. “ _ Miya, _ ” she says, breathless. “Something happened.”

Miya abandons her ramen. “Oh, really?”

“Minjuaskedmeout,” Anne says in a rush. 

Miya squints at her. “Could you repeat that? I don’t know what you said.” She’s enjoying watching Anne squirm maybe a bit more than she should.

“Minju asked me out,” Anne repeats, more slowly this time. 

She sounds miserable now that Miya is paying attention. Abandoning the idea of making the younger girl squirm, she asks, “And did you say yes?”

Anne sighs and takes a bite of Miya’s expensive ramen without asking. “I stared at her for a moment, said ‘ok boomer’, and Naruto ran away.”

Miya blinks. “That’s… something I would expect from Seokyoung. Not you.”

“I panicked!” Anne protested. “Seoryoung said that when in doubt, I should think about what someone I look up to would do.”

“You look up to  _ Seokyoung _ ?”

“No, no!” Anne waves her hands around frantically. “I guess she was just the first person I thought of.”

Miya files that away as something really, really alarming and focuses on the problem at hand. “Do you want to date her? Or do you just think she’s pretty?”

“I want to hold her hand and buy her ice cream and prank Lena with her and give her a kiss goodbye when we get back from dates,” Anne says, almost automatically. 

Miya frowns. “Cute.”

“I know,” Anne says, dejected. “And now it’s never going to happen, all because of fucking Seokyoung.”

“Language,” Miya snaps, on instinct. She’d gone three years without Lena knowing how to swear, and now that kid had the mouth of a sailor- probably due to Anne. “You can still talk to her.”

There’s a knock on Miya’s door, and she freezes. Anne’s going to bleed into Minju’s complaint time. “Quick, hide,” Miya hisses at Anne, who promptly dives under the bed. Miya allows herself a moment of pride that she and Seoryoung have trained Anne well enough to at least listen sometimes before opening the door to reveal a Minju with eyes swollen.

“Oh, dear,” says Miya. “What happened?”

“I got up the courage to ask her out,” Minju says, “even though I didn’t think she liked me, and she just… memed me.”

Miya feigns surprise. “Maybe she panicked? Or maybe she’s Seokyoung in disguise.”

“I hope not,” Minju mutters. “Would you call her a tsundere?”

“Just because I’m Japanese doesn’t mean I’m a weeb,” Miya says, offended.

“But you are a weeb,” Minju protests.

Miya sighs. “Yeah… yeah, that sounds like Anne. Would you take her back if she explained and apologized?”

“Of course,” Minju says, on the edge of tears again. “I want to cuddle with her in thunderstorms and feed random dogs with her and get bitten and then I’ll get rabies and when I’m recovering in the hospital after being on the edge of death, she’ll be by my side crying and then we’ll go out for ice cream as a celebration of my recovery, but I’ll drop my ice cream because I’m not entirely better and she’ll comfort me and then we’ll kiss. But she’ll get rabies from me because the hospital staff is incompetent, and on her deathbed I’ll confess to have always loved her and kiss her again, get rabies again, and die with her. We’ll be buried next to each other and a lot of dogs will visit our graves in mourning.”

Miya blinks. “That is… oddly specific. Also, I don’t think that’s how rabies works.” There’s a rustle from under the bed. Miya edges closer to the door, says, “Anne, you can come out now and go get rabies with Minju,” and runs.

She hears a faint “Minju, are you a furry?” from Anne, a sob, then, “I’m going to kill Miya,” which she takes as her cue to stop pressing her ear to the door and run for real.

-

**group chat: ** utter mess

**miya: ** there are now two couples in our friend group. my work is done

**seokyoung: ** we also all want to kill you

**anne: ** when have we ever not wanted to kill you

**miya: ** i’m not scared of you

**miya: ** anne will be too busy dying of rabies to kill me and seokyoung can’t reach me

**lena: ** … rabies? 

**minju: ** rabies.

**anne: ** my girlfriend is a furry

**seoryoung: ** you two are cute

**jingyi: ** that you are

**anne: ** censor c*te coward

**seoryoung: ** my mistake cu*t

**miya: ** …….

**seoryoung: ** CU*TE

**jingyi: ** seoryoung that’s not how censoring works

**seokyoung: ** get away from my gf :(

**miya: ** seokyoung how do you feel about dating someone with almost the same name as you

**seoryoung has removed miya from the chat**

**seoryoung: ** anyway how are yall doing

**lena: ** yall? 

**seoryoung: ** i’m going to enjoy miya being gone for a long as i can

**seoryoung: ** before jingyi adds her back

**jingyi: ** /slowly moves finger away from the “add to group chat” button

-

Miya gets back to her dorm room almost an hour later. She’s deemed it to be safe; Jingyi and Lena had been kind enough to deliver bubble tea to the library for her, with the message ‘you’re a dead woman’ attached. Considering that it was mango bubble tea, her least favorite flavor, it might not have been that kind, but she was hungry and had drank it anyway.

Miya freezes in the doorway. The room is disturbingly clean- neither she nor Sunmi usually has the time or energy to clean, so this is… rare. 

“Hi,” Sunmi says from behind her. “Your friends put a cat in my bed.”

“They did  _ what _ ,” Miya says, outraged. “Why your bed?” 

Sunmi shrugs, and smiles just a little bit. Miya attempts to ignore the Feelings that smile gives her. “They always sit on my bed. I think they thought it was yours.”

“I am very sorry,” Miya says, stammering a little bit. “Where did they even get the cat?”

There’s a faint meow from behind Sunmi. A very clean, shiny cat with a stripy head trots out and rubs its head against Miya’s leg, purring. “I don’t know,” Sunmi says, “but I named him Simon. Hope you’re not allergic to cats.”

Miya hesitantly pets Simon, who purrs again. “He’s cute. And it’s okay, I love cats.” She pauses and takes a breath. “You know, I don’t know you too well despite being roommates. It seems like we have a lot in common.” 

Sunmi’s smile grows. “Do you want to hang out sometime?” When Miya gapes at her a bit, she adds, hesitantly, “Like a date. If that’s okay with you.”

“Yes,” Miya says in a rush. “Yes, that would be really nice.”

Simon walks over to her roommate and makes an odd meowing noise. “Good,” Sunmi says, “because that would be nice for me too.” She pauses. “Also, I don’t think we’re technically allowed to have cats in here, even though nobody really cares. Maybe a good first date would be buying possibly-illegal devices to hide him with.”

Miya grins back. “Sounds like fun.”

-

**group chat: ** seo 2 and a random kid

**miya: ** will one of you please add me back to the gc

**seokyoung: ** no

**miya: ** okay then i guess everyone else doesn’t need to hear my nEWS

**seoryoung: ** did your roommate finally ask you out

**miya: ** what

**seoryoung: ** she got my number somehow and texted me to ask if you liked girls

**seokyoung: ** like it wasn’t obvious lmao

**miya: ** OH THAT’S SO CUTE

**miya: ** also we have a cat now

**seoryoung: ** i have a feeling that minju is related to this

**miya: ** so do i

**seokyoung: ** OH miya you know how sunmi models

**miya: ** ...yes

**seokyoung: ** under the name miyane

**seokyoung: ** and you know how you’re teasing us about dating when we almost have the same name

**seokyoung: ** well, about that

**miya: ** not listening

**miya: ** you two are just one letter apart! we’re three

**miya: ** seoryoung back me up here

**seoryoung: ** miya 2

**seokyoung: ** miya and miya sitting in a tree

**miya left the group chat**

**the only one i can trust**

**miya: ** lenaaaa can you add me back to the gc seo 2 won’t do it and i don’t have their gc anymore

**lena: ** why not

**miya: ** they were teasing me so i left

**lena: ** eh

**lena: ** sounds like a you problem

**miya: ** but what about the main gc

**lena: ** you deserved that

**miya: ** no i didn’t 

**lena: ** are you sure?

**miya: ** … no

**lena: ** make jingyi do it, she’s probably nice enough to 

**miya: ** noted

**lena: ** also congrats on going from miya 1 to miya 2

**miya: ** i hate all of you and i hope you graduate high school with honors and have a beautiful future

**lena: ** love you too bitch

**furry's gf**

**anne: ** miya have you broken your 3-year no kissing streak yet

**anne: ** miya did you kiss miya

**anne: ** miya did you block me

**anne: ** miya

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! or if you didn't tell me why not! comments make my day <3  



End file.
